Excuse me Mr Teacher, Can You Help Me?
by silversparkles21
Summary: Aria and Ezra get hot and heavy in his apartment.  M for, well, the whole thing


Aria's POV

He is so hot! His perfect black hair, brown eyes, and white teeth. He's wearing a gray vest, black pants, and a white shirt. Do people really expect me to concentrate on Shakespeare when all I can do is think about last night and kissing his soft and sexy lips? Even though we haven't had sex yet, we've had some pretty hot and steamy make out sessions. Last night, I was walking home from the book store when Ezra happened to be driving by. I looked around to see if anyone was watching, and I got into his car. As we drove back to his apartment, I couldn't keep my eyes off of him, and we got home, I couldn't keep my hands off! He makes me so hot. I want to tell him that I love him but I don't want to scare him away. He is the best thing that's ever happened to me. I can't imagine my life without Ezra anymore. I think he may even be the person I want to spend the rest of my life with.

If people hadn't started getting up and leaving the classroom, I never would have realized that the bell rang. I waited as everyone left, and walked up to the sexy Mr. Fitz.

"Hey, got any plans for tonight?"

Like always, he stared at me with his beautiful brown eyes, and replied.

"Well, actually, I'm planning to make out with the most beautiful, and perfect girl in the world"

I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks making me blush.

"Well, I'll see you at seven then"

"Seven it is"

For the rest of the day, I couldn't think strait. I was so excited for that night. Maybe this would be the day. Maybe Ezra and I would finally have sex. Oh god. I could just imagine how perfect his body looks without clothes. I didn't know how much longer I could hold up without feeling him inside of me, without being totally connected with the most amazing man in the world.

Ezra's POV

Aria's coming over tonight. I want her to know how much I love her, but I don't want to scare her.

*Knock Knock Knock*

Ok. I can do this. I'm sure she wants me too.

I hadn't even gotten to the door when she let herself in. Good God she's beautiful! She was wearing a black jean mini skirt, a white and black striped tank top and black high heels. I could see her black lacy bra through her shirt, and that was enough to set me off.

"Wow."

"Mmm. You look quite sexy yourself Mr. Fitz"

Aria knows I hate it when she says things like that. It makes me want screw her right then. I couldn't help myself.

"Oh God."

Aria walked over to me. She grabbed a hold of my pants and started pulling on my zipper.

"Are you sure you want to do this Aria? I know it's your first time. Are you sure you want me to be your first?"

"I want you to be my only, Ezra"

That was all I could handle. I grabbed her face and began kissing her. Her lips feel so right. I let my tongue search for entry. With our tongues moving in a dance like motion, Aria continued to pull down my zipper. I was so hard. As I pulled down my pants, she pulled of her shirt. Her black lace bra hugged her perfect boobs in all the right places. She then pulled down her skirt revealing her matching black panties. I didn't think I could get any harder, but I did. There was a massive bulge in my boxers, and Aria's hand went straight to it. She got a hold of my throbbing cock and began stroking it. I let a moan escape my mouth. Aria moved even closer and got on her knees. She pulled my underwear all the way off. Before she could do anything else, I took her hand and made her stand up.

"I love you Aria. I really, really do. You make me the happiest man alive. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I love you"

I can't believe I just said all of that. I was waiting for Aria to grab her things and leave, but she didn't. Instead, she grabbed my face and kissed it so hard.

"Ezra, you are truly the love of my life. I want nothing else. I want you, and I love you more than you could ever imagine."

And with that, Aria got back on her knees. She put her mouth around the tip of my hard dick. She licked the head before starting to suck. She moved her mouth up and down my shaft, cramming all of me into her beautiful mouth. I could feel myself getting close. I was ready to cum.

"Aria, I don't know how much longer I can hold out. Where do you want it?"

Aria looked up at me, still sucking my cock, with her big brown eye, and for the first time ever, gave me the most mischievous look. She began sucking and pumping me harder.

"Oh, Aria!"

I shot my load down her throat. I could hear her moaning. She liked the taste of me. Now I had to do something for her. I got her to her feet and said,

"My turn."

She giggled, and we made our way to the bed. I made her lie down on the bed, and began to pull her underwear off. I separated her legs with my hands and started tickling her clit with my tongue. She gasped.

"Ezra! Mmmm!"

I took that as a signal to keep going. I loved the taste of her. So sweet and salty. I moved my tongue down to her opening, and with a thrust, I went inside of her. She was moaning and saying my name. Hearing her like this made me so hard. I could feel her walls contracting. I switched my tongue with a finger, but one wasn't enough. Within seconds, I had 2 fingers in, and my tongue went back to her clit. She was so wet.

"Oh Ezra! Oh my god! I'm gonna cum!"

With a last slur of her words, she came all over my fingers and tongue. I made sure she was watching as I put my fingers in my mouth and sucked her amazing juices off.

"Ezra, I want you in me. Now!"


End file.
